


My Husband Is A Ghost

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Jealous Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Where an average high school boy can go to sleep with normal teenage problems,only to wake up and find himself married to over-protective demon with a creepy smile.





	My Husband Is A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It has been long time for not writing any fics but now I'm here! To be honest I got inspired by a webtoon (Ghost wife) and I really suggest y'all to read. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy the fic and if any of you interest to be mutual here is my Twitter  
> Check out yuta's wifeu♥️|noren au 📌 (@motherofnoren): https://twitter.com/motherofnoren?s=09

Sicheng gets annoyed when Renjun stays unbothered again. Since the early hours of morning he has been trying to convince his brother to do his homework but Renjun is stubborn. If he doesn't want to do anything he doesn't. 

Sicheng sighs and grabs the pillow behind him and throws it to Renjun but the younger just thanked him and hugs the pillow while digging his head to his phone. 

Renjun will do his homework just he doesn't like when someone push him to do. He always hates when someone tells him what to do and Sicheng,he always does it.

 

Renjun's eyelids are getting heavier while reading his lecture notes. It's already boring and sleep is hitting him. He looks at the clock on the wall and stretches his arms while groaning.

"Enough for studying!!!"

He says and gets up from his chair and walks to the window for close the curtains. His eyes spotted a dark silhouette next to stray cats and Renjun gasps when he sees the cat in the mouth of the boy. He quickly steps back after making a slight yet powerful eye contact with the boy at down.

"I must be hallucinating"

Renjun quickly goes back to his bed and throws himself on it. It's been long day and he definitely must be seeing hallucination. He closes his eyes and counts back from ten to zero. Seven,six,five... Renjun opens his eyes when he hears sounds coming from outside,he didn't bother to get up but slightly peeks what's going on.He screams when he sees the black hand print on the corner of his window and Sicheng directly gets into the room with weird look on his face. 

"What! What's going on?!"

Sicheng holds the shoulders of his brother and shakes him a little. Renjun looks so pale and about to cry.

"Look! Look at that!!"

Sicheng looks where renjun points at and only thing he can see is dark and empty street. He eyed Renjun and looks at the window again

"There's nothing??"

"Can't you see the huge hand print on the corner of the window? How can't you? Here! Look closer"

Renjun is insisting the same point on his window and he is about to faint. Sicheng just rolls his eyes,he won't ever let him to watch horror movies.

"There's nothing and you are not allowed to watch horror movies from now on. Now go to bed"

Sicheng leaves the room and Renjun stays still right there. He shivers and turns back on his heel,just after taking one step he stops when he notices that his window is opening. He closes his mouth with his hands for not to scream again when he sees a dark haired boy with a huge grin on his face. He looks intimidating and for a second Renjun sees his eyes turns into light yellow,Renjun is so close to faint.

Renjun sits on his bed when his feet bump his bed and he is shivering. It's already weird and now it's becoming terrifying that the boy or whatever he is hasn't dropped the grin on his face

"You... Saw me right?"

His voice is husky and Renjun afraids more. The boy creeply chuckles and comes closer to Renjun's face

" Should I eat you or make you my husband?"

 

 

 

Renjun opens his eyes and he is sweating crazily. He quickly looks around and sighs as grabbing his chest

"I swear not gonna watch horror movies again"

He gets up from his bed and walks towards to his bathroom. For a second he fights with his inner self not to look at the window and he turns back at for checking it. He screams when he sees the hand print is still right there and Sicheng breaks into the room 

"Renjun are you okay?!"

"The hand print is still right there!" 

"Didn't we talk about it last night? Get ready in 10 minutes"

 

 

Renjun still looks pale when he is going out from his house. He is sure that he saw that guy,that hand print on his window and he remembers what the guy told him. He shakes his head and looks at the building but it makes the situation worse. He sees many hand prints which belongs to same hand that climbs up to his own window Renjun quickly steps back and feels a hand on his shoulder. He takes a deep breathe and looks behind.

"Hi"

"Wha-"

Renjun shakes his head and wants to believe he is hallucinating. Why that guy is saying hi to him and why is he wearing the same school uniform with Renjun's? Instead of creepy grin from last night the boy in front of him has a light smile on his lips.

"H-hello" 

 

Renjun starts to walk but the guy is keep following him. Renjun thinks it's because they're going to same school and tries to calm himself down. When he reaches the floor where his class belongs to the boy is still one step behind him. Renjun is sure when he sees the same creepy grin on the boy's face and starts to run till he reaches his class.

"Ugh! Renjun calm down! You scared me!" 

Donghyuck is holding his chest and closes his eyes for few seconds because of the shock. 

"Is everything okay? You never run to the class"

"Donghyuck! He is behind me! Can you see him? He is behind me!!"

Renjun holds the collar of Donghyuck's shirt and starts to shake the boy. He looks like lose his mind and Donghyuck looks behind Renjun on his shoulder. He stands like that for a while and looks at Renjun again then to the boy

"Hey Jeno!"

"Do you know him?"

Renjun's eyes widened when Donghyuck calls the other's name and also relieved that he isn't the only one to see that guy.

"Of course dummy! He is your fiancé."

"He is my- what?"

"What's wrong with you?"

 

Renjun starts to shake Donghyuck's body like there's no tomorrow and poor guy stops resisting.

 

Renjun looks back to the guy whom he learnt his name is Jeno and sees that annoying grin and goes to his desk. He wasn't dreaming? The boy sits next to him and Renjun feels the glare on him. No matter what he decides to ignore the boy. He is just a high schooler and that creep isn't his fiancé...

 

During the whole class Jeno hasn't broken the glare on the tiny boy and Renjun starts to feel more and more annoyed. He finally looks at the Jeno and the other grins. Renjun sighs and looks out of the window this time and he didn't hesistate to scream when he sees weird ass creature which wathes him and now whole class is looking at him. 

"Renjun are you okay? You're acting strangely today?"

Before turning his head to Mr Lee,Renjun heard the creature says "yummy" . He eyed Jeno next to him and he didn't see the grin on his face this time. 

"Renjun? Are you sick?"

Renjun knows only him and probably Jeno sees the weird creature outside and he doesn't want to look weirder in the class.

"Sorry Mr Lee... I couldn't sleep well last night "

"It's okay. Go to the infirmary and get rest there"

Renjun nods and goes out of the class,Jeno is behind him. The corridor is empty and Renjun feels his knees are shaking. He wonders why Jeno is the one who takes him to the infirmary,he holds the wall and stays like that for a while. 

When he hears the "yummy" word he looks up and sees the same creature actually it's only skeleton with one hand and has so many sharp teeths. Renjun steps back when the creature is coming to him and closes his eyes. He is gonna die and that fucking Jeno kid won't do anyt-

"How...Dare you??"

When Renjun hears the same chuckle and voice he opens his eyes and sees Jeno's hand has just captured the creature's neck and kills him without effort. 

"Don't you dare!"

The last words of Jeno when the creature is turning into dash in his hand and Renjun realises the hand on his shoulder,it's belongs to Jeno. Renjun looks up to him and sees creepy huge grin comes back to Jeno's face again. He faints...

 

Renjun can hear Donghyuck's voice and Jeno's but can't understand anything. When he opens his eyes finally he sees Jeno is sitting on the chair next to stretcher.

"It's you right? From last night?"

Renjun rubs his forehead. He isn't dreaming and all the things are real.

"Yes"

"The ghost crawled into my window?"

"Yes"

"And..That thing also... A ghost?"

"Yes. I killed it"

Renjun suprises when he noticed how Jeno simply says he kills another ghost. He probably killed many and already get used to it. 

"Did it come after you?"

"No. It was after you"

 

Renjun feels like he is gonna faint again. What does he mean the ghost is after him? Now he becomes a ghost lightning rod?

"Why me? Why? Why? Why?"

"Cause you saw me and now you can see other things too. They think you're yummy"

"How they think that?"

"Now they wanna eat you"

Renjun falls back on the bed again cause he feels the world is slipping under his feet and he feels dizzy. When he hears soft knocks on the window he opens his eyes

"Is there something behind me?"

"Yes"

 

Renjun quickly gets up and holds tight to Jeno's arm. Jeno can kill them right? He is strong...  
When he sees the little bird he sighs and closes his eyes.

 

When they reach the exit of the school Renjun quickly gets behind Jeno. There are so many weird creatures outside and they all are crawling on the ground

"When the weather gets dark more will come out"

Renjun holds Jeno tighter than before and hears the other is chuckling terrifyingly again.

"You... Jeno-you can?! You can beat them all right?"

"Yes. I'm really strong"

When Renjun looks down at Jeno's hand he can see the dark thin fog around his hands and he has claws? He really has? 

During their way to home Renjun feels it takes year to reach his house. On the way uncountable ghosts were coming after him and Jeno was tearing their heads with that horrible chuckle of him. He looks enjoyed too much meanwhile Renjun is about to die right there. 

When Renjun arrives home he sees his brother is playing video games and waves at him. He didn't hesistate to throw himself to his brother's arms and it's surprising thing for Sicheng.

"Jun what's wrong with you? Ugh let go off me and who is this?"

Renjun didn't say anything and he didn't wanna explain who is Jeno and how things came this far

"Oh! Jeno... Come in"

 

 

Renjun doesn't know how his brother knows Jeno but he is sure Jeno did something to him. Even he accepted Jeno as Renjun's fiancé... When he gets into his room he sighs and before unbuttonning his shirt he sees Jeno

"No! Not in a million years!"

"..."

"You can't even keep following me in my room! Ugh you can stay in Xuxi's room"

"Xuxi's room"

"Yeah Xuxi's room!"

 

After ten minutes Renjun goes to Xuxi's room now it's Jeno's but anyways. The boy is sitting on the edge of the bed and Renjun just sits on the chair next to desk.

"Do I have to live like this forever?"

"Like this?"

"Yes... Like this"

Renjun points a ghost which tries to crawl inside out of the window with terrified eyes.

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I don't like it!"

Jeno chuckles again and it's become annoying sound for Renjun. 

"They won't come into your room"

He raises his hand to the air and grins again which becomes normal sight for Renjun 

"I left a mark there"

"The hand print was the mark?"

"Yes"

"Can't you leave a mark on me??On my back I don't know maybe on my clothes. Yes on my clothes"

"I can do that! And you won't be smell yummy to them then they will stop following you"

Renjun aggressively gets up and walks to Jeno. He furrows his eyebrows while looking at the annoying grin on Jeno's face

"We spent the whole day together and you are saying it to me now?"

"If I make you my husband and I haven't decided yet..."

Renjun could only hear "decide". Jeno's voice was low and he mumbled few things more but he could only heard "decide"

"Decide? What's there to decide?"

"That if I should make you my husband or just eat you"

Renjun left the room without saying anything. That creepy shit turned his life into nightmare and he is saying he hasn't decided. What a luck he has! 

 

Next morning Jeno and Renjun are walking side by side and Renjun is peeking around if something is following him

"It's too bright today there won't be much"

Still Renjun is insisting not to let go of Jeno's arm. 

"Over there!"

He whispers to Jeno while snuggling into him more and Jeno chuckles as expected.

"While there are so many people around they can't come closer.

Renjun relieved. There are so many people in the school and ghosts can't come any closer What would have happen?

 

"Now Jeno stop following me around. Go and do something else. There are many people"

"If they come out aga-"

"You told me they can't while I have people around me"

Jeno just shrugs and watches Renjun. The other tuned back

"Let's meet here after school is done and don't go so far! Okay?"

 

Jeno didn't go far. He is just sitting on the rooftop and checking how many ghosts are around. He sees three under a tree and five under a car. Nothing much... He can see Renjun,he is in gym class and he has few friends around him. It's already safe but Jeno just wants to be sure.

 

Renjun can't focus what are his friends saying. He has been looking around and sees few creepy ghosts that keep saying "yummy" 

"Wait! My shoelaces!" 

Renjun stops for tie them and he tries to be fast. When he looks up his friends are already far away. He was about to run when he feels sequin leather on his wrist and it feels disgusting. He opens his mouth to scream but the other hand of ghost blocked it.

Jeno has been watching what is happening. He sees how Renjun tries to escape. He sighs and jumps out of the rooftop,He holds the sequinn scaly neck of the ghost and throws it away.  
The ghost looks up at to him and horror fills his empty body.

"Sorry sir! I'm so stupid... I didn't realise he is yours! Please forgive me"

"Crybaby"

Jeno shrugs and kicks the stone to the ghosts head and chuckes when he sees how pathetic the ghost looks. It crawls and disappears behind the tree.

Jeno finally looks at Renjun. The boy is quietly sobbing and wiping his tears away. He sits on the ground,in front of Renjun and looks at him for a while. When Renjun leans his forehead to Jeno's chest,Jeno feels something strange. He raises up his hand and holds Renjun's tiny wrist,the boy is looking at him weirdly and the black thin mark on his wrist.

"Husband... You're my husband now"

 

 

Few days passed already. Jeno didn't say much about husband thing and Renjun is shy to ask. At home Jeno acts like a human.He sleeps,watches tv with Sicheng,eats whatever Sicheng does even if the cook is burned. 

"Renjuuun"

Renjun goes out of his room and goes to kitchen.His brother is cooking somethings and Jeno... He is peeling the quail eggs.

"Yes?"

"Can you go to market? I forgot to buy milk"

Renjun looks out of the window. It's already dark and he is afraid. He checks the mark on his wrist,it is still there and no matter how much Renjun washed it,it didn't disappear. He takes a deep breathe,Jeno said nothing can chase him after the marriage

"Stop standing there and go out!"

 

Jeno and Renjun are walking side by side and Renjun is making sure Jeno is close to him enough. He sees so many ghosts at the street,they are mumbling something as watching Renjun and the boy already scared. He gets behind Jeno and holds him tightly. When he hears Jeno is chuckling he wants to hit him.

"Finally~ Lightttt"

Renjun quickly lets Jeno go and he wouldn't be grateful the light before.He also bought two chocolate milk for Jeno and himself and the poor/ghost guy is just looking weirdly at the carton box in his hand

"You should drink like this"

Renjun presses the straw on the aluminium piece on the box and takes a sip to show Jeno how to drink. Jeno copies quickly and Renjun thinks Jeno looks so cute. He shakes his head quickly! He just found the devil cute and makes his steps faster until he sees another creepy ghost on his way. He rushes and gets behind Jeno again.

When they arrive home Renjun notices how Jeno looks messy,especially his hair like it never met with comb and Renjun thinks if the comb can break. 

"Jeno... Let's comb your hair"

"Comb"

The boy parrots while Renjun is looking for a comb.

"Here! You can comb your hair with this... You should do it like that"

Renjun shows how to comb hair. Jeno is just looking at him and Renjun is sure that Jeno doesn't know anything about combing hair. Jeno gets up and starts to comb Renjun's hair...

"No! No no not me Jeno... Here take a seat"

Jeno obediently sits where Renjun shows to him and Renjun wonders why he is so obedient to him.Unexpectedly Jeno's hair is too soft like they easily slip down between Renjun's fingers.

 

 

At school Jeno is sitting on a bench which faces a little pool and Renjun is so sure that inside the pool there's something.

"Ugh he has a pet now?"

"Renjun isn't he your fiancé?"

Renjun didn't say anything and goes out with a packet of biscuit. Jeno must be bored while waiting for him for hours.

"Here take this"

He gives the packet to Jeno and rolls his eyes when the other tried to bit it without opening the packet.

"No give it to me~"

He took the packet again and gave it to Jeno after opened it. Jeno is cutely chewing and Renjun finds himself staring at him. He shakes his head! He panics if Jeno notices him and gets up

"I'm going back to class right now"

Even without taking a step Jeno pulled Renjun to himself and the way he looks changed. He wasn't looking at Renjun so Renjun follows where Jeno looks at. 

A pink haired boy is standing few metres apart them and Renjun can senses that Jeno is being serious.

"Aww so sweet! You have a husband now"

The boy chuckles and Renjun knows this annoying chuckle very well. When Renjun looks down he sees the black thin fog around Jeno's hand and his black claws are showing. Before attacking he grins,as expected.

"Wow! Calm down!"

The boy moved left and saved himself from the first attack

"I won't eat your husband Jeno calm down" 

The guy just jumped and gets into school throughout the window! How could? Never mind,Renjun stopped to expect normal things in his life already.

"Is he a ghost too?"

"Yes! He is Jaemin"

Jeno stops and looks at Renjun. He doesn't look terrified as before.

"A snake"

He adds.

 

In the class everyone is talking about Jaemin,pink haired boy. Of course he is getting all the attention with this hair and girls already start to say how cute he is.

Renjun doesn't know when he followed his friends to Jaemin's class cause they wanted to see him but Renjun is afraid. He is a ghost no,a snake. It's what Jeno told him.

 

After school Renjun goes next to the pool where Jeno has been spending his hours while waiting him. Instead he sees Jaemin,he is playing video games on his phone.

"Where is Jeno?"

"Dont know... Why don't you sit?"

Jaemin pats the empty place next to himself and Renjun suprises. The boy is unexpectedly friendly but he can't trust him easily right?!

 

"If you're a snake then what is Jeno?"

"Pft! Why don't you ask him by yourself? Ah cause talking to him like talking to the wall"

"He doesn't speak too much but he isn't like a wall"

"Protective husband"

 

Renjun feels the heat crawling up to his ears and doesn't want Jaemin to see him blushing.

 

"From what I've heard he is from mountain that's why he doesn't talk much... But me! I grown up in the town"

He shows a big smile and it's understandable why he is so talkative.

"By the way... I can still smell your scent"

"What do you mean? It has to be gone! Jeno left a mark"

"Well... It doesn't work always yes the little ghosts can't get the scent but the stronger ghosts are exist and they're good at hiding. Be careful"

Jaemin grins that his eyes barely seen. What a perfect information that Renjun has learned. 

"But Jeno?"

"He is strong. He really is but that's why other ghosts are after you. Shortly you will barely see the group of weak ghosts but the stronger ones will be after you"

 

Renjun bounce when Jaemin puts his hand on the top of bench,next to Renjun's head. He is grinning and his scaly skin is showing. His eyes turn yellow just like Jeno's...

"Hehe calm down! I was taesing Renjun"

"Hehe is your ass!"

"Just don't get me wrong! Even if I'm not gonna eat you that doesn't mean I'm weak. Actually I'm pretty stro-"

Blink of an eye Jaemin is on the ground and Jeno is staring at him deadly. He looks so pissed yet Renjun sees the little smirk on his face

"Damn! Jeno where were you?"

"..."

"Jeno"

"..."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"The stronger ghost are after me?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

 

Jaemin swipes the dust on himself and pats his butt due to pain. It's obvious Jeno is stronger that he just threw Jaemin away with only a smack.

"I told you he is like a wall"

He sticks his tongue out and Renjun totally understand why he is a snake. His furcate tongue is showing and Renjun wonders again why they're so different. Oh right mountain ghost and city ghost...

 

 

 

"Hey Jeno your husband is so nice an- OH YOU FUCKER!"

Renjun doesn't need to look back. Just from the sounds coming behind he can understand these two are fighting. It already has been two weeks and it turns into routine. They always fight. 

Jeno isnt still talkative as much as Jaemin but he totally acts like human. Renjun forced him to join classes and he is same class with Jaemin. He hopes it will help him but every time they keep fighting. Meanwhile at home Jeno helps Sicheng cleaning,tasting his horrible meals and watches many dramas with his brother. He manages to make Renjun flushed every time especially after watching a romance drama. At the kissing scene Renjun feels Jeno's glares on his face especially on his lips and he can't even look at him.

"Renjun?"

"Hm?"

Jeno pats his lips with his index few times and he is grinning. Renjun's eyes widened

"Fucking hell no!"

Jeno grins more and it's the most annoying thing for Renjun.

"Go to sleep"

"Okay"

At least Jeno is obedient and many times Jaemin makes fun of it that he always says Jeno turns into a puppy around Renjun.

 

Renjun sees ghosts always and he feels use to it. He still afraids of them but Jeno makes him feel safe. Even if he has to kill all the ghosts he says "if hubby wants me to do" and kills them and it's another topic Jaemin makes fun of with them. Once he threw a stick and wanted Jeno to bring it instead Jeno attacked him and Renjun didn't even bother to stop them. Even other kids are so use to see them fighting...

 

Renjun feels Jeno is becoming possessive not only for ghosts but also other people who clings to him and Jaemin is included to them. Most of time he gives warning with his eyes and people just step back.

 

"Renjuuun!It has been long time"

"Mark?"

Renjun feels Jeno's death glares he even feels Jaemin's suspicious looks at Mark. The boy opens his arms for hug Renjun and Renjun isn't sure since he knows how possessive Jeno is. Yet Mark hugged Renjun but it didn't last much since Jeno just pushed Mark away with his hand

"Ugh! You have a boyfriend now?"

"Husband"

Jaemin had to hold his laugh when he saw Mark's expression and Renjun hit him with his elbow.

"Pft! Aren't you too old to play those marriage games?"

Renjun almost missing to hold Jeno's arm before he is about to hit Mark and it was so close.

"Jeno don't!" 

Jeno stops for a second and Renjun smiles but it was so early to feel relieved cause he just punched Mark on the face. 

"Aw maaaan!"

Jaemin is cheering up for Jeno behind and Renjun can't solve the dynamic between two ghosts. They fight but also they're close friends.

"Jeno stop!" 

 

 

Jeno is sitting on the chair as little kid while Renjun is walking there to here in the room. He crosses his arms on his chest and Jeno isn't bothered.

"Jeno from now on you can't hit anyone,okay? You were killing Mark just with a punch"

"Okay... But can I still hit Jaemin?"

"You can since he isn't human anyways"

 

At nights Jeno pretends to sleep till Renjun sleeps and goes for haunting other ghosts with Jaemin. The stronger ones are keep coming and They really close... 

"I still don't understand why Renjun chose you"

Jaemin rips the head of ghost without looking at Jeno. He isn't waiting for an answer cause he knows Jeno won't say anything about it.

"I'm better actually"

He mumbles. Thinks Jeno didn't hear but he was wrong,he understood when he gain a punch on his face. 

"Don't worry I won't take him away"

"Don't even dare"

 

Renjun didn't even bother to ask what happened on Jaemin's face when he sees the grin on Jeno's face. As expected they fought and he thinks it was simple reason.

"Oh you have dodgeball match today?"

Both nods. It's weird cause even if they fight they keep talking but today they don't and Renjun doesn't know which topic he should bring up.

"Anywaay~ good luck and Jeno I'll be sitting here to watch you"

Jaemin already went to his friends and Jeno smiles at Renjun. He is patting his lips again,he always do since he watches that drama and Renjun always rejects him

"Just... Just go and play"

"Okay"

 

Renjun wants to cheer for Jeno but the guy just stands here and sometimes pass the ball to others. Renjun knows Jeno is too strong that he can knock everyone just with a ball but he doesn't play.

"Your fiancé is the worst player Jun"

Donghyuck sticks his tongue out and Renjun can't defend Jeno cause he has a point about being suck at dodgeball.

When the game ended Jeno just comes next to Renjun and sits beside him. He doesn't look sad because of losing.

"Why you are so bad at dodgeball? You even got hit by head many times?"

Renjun asks with a stupid smile on his face. He doesn't notice that Jeno is leaning down to him

"I can't hit people,you said that"

"..."

"If hubby says no then I follow" 

"Is that why you- Jeno why you're so obedient?"

"You can like me If I listen to you and you can hate me If I don't"

"Wha- what are you saying?"

"You will like me if I listen to you"

Renjun can't believe he is doing this but he can't help himself. Jeno is too cute and Renjun leans on him more till their lips touched. It was just few seconds of moment and it could count as a peck but Jeno looks so happy meanwhile Renjun wants to bury himself to the magma. 

"Renjun?"

"Don't even mention"

"Okay but can I get another one?"

"Ugh... Maybe"

Jeno smiles,showing all of his teeth and waits for Renjun 

"I said maybe and not here!"

"Then where?"

"At home"

 

Renjun avoids any conversations with Jeno since the kiss happened but he can't avoid Jeno's stares. They suddenly stop when cats are cuts their way. Jeno leans down and takes one of the cats in his arms,Renjun remembers the first night he saw Jeno.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't eat them"

"I don't eat them"

"But that night... You were-"

"I was playing with them. Why would I eat cats"

"You were literally eating them. Putting them into your mouth I saw you"

"I was playing... Look"

Jeno opens his mouth and the cat puts its head inside and purrs,Jeno smiles and the cat took out of his head,chafes his body to Jeno's face and Renjun felt ashamed.

"Now can I get my kiss?"

"You have to brush your teeth! There was a cat into your mouth"

"Promise?"

"Okay"


End file.
